Theodore Roosevelt
Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858–1919) was the twenty-sixth President of the United States, and a leader of the Republican Party and of the Progressive Movement. He became the youngest President in United States history at the age of 42. He served in many roles including Governor of New York, historian, naturalist, explorer, author, and soldier. Roosevelt is most famous for his personality: his energy, his vast range of interests and achievements, his model of masculinity, and his "cowboy" persona. Theodore Roosevelt in Southern Victory Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858-1924) was the twenty-eighth President of the United States, serving from 1913-1921. He is best remembered as being the president during Great War, and is one of the most highly esteemed presidents in U.S. history. As a young man Roosevelt attended Harvard University. There he met Alice Hathaway Lee, whom he courted eagerly for several years, in 1878. Lee rejected a marriage proposal from Roosevelt, instilling in him a deep sense of disappointment. At about the same time Roosevelt attempted to begin a political career but was decisively defeated in an election for the New York Assembly. His fortunes at a low ebb, Roosevelt headed west, reinventing himself as a rancher in the Montana Territory. When the Second Mexican War began, Roosevelt attempted to join a volunteer regiment, only to learn the territory was not raising any. He raised a cavalry regiment of his own, Roosevelt's Unauthorized Regiment, which he equipped and fed his own expense until they were provisionally accepted into the US Regular Army as the First Montana Volunteer Cavalry. He patrolled the border with the Dominion of Canada until British General Charles George Gordon invaded Montana. Roosevelt took part in the Battle of the Teton River, which saw Gordon's defeat. He and US commander George Armstrong Custer competed for coverage of their respective heroics in the newspapers, touching off a lifelong rivalry between the two. of Germany]] Roosevelt was elected President in 1912. When Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo in 1914, Roosevelt vowed to support his Central Powers allies, leading to a declaration of war against the Confederate States. During the war Roosevelt made frequent visits to military positions; on the Roanoke Front, he once narrowly had his life saved by Chester Martin. He was reelected by a huge margin in the wartime election of 1916. Roosevelt led the US to its first wartime victory in seventy years and altered the balance of power on the North American continent by expelling the British from Canada, creating the Republic of Quebec, and placing severe arms and economic restrictions on the Confederate States. After the war, labor unrest broke out across the country, and Roosevelt's Democratic Party was seen as a part of the problem rather than of the solution. In 1918 control of Congress passed to the Socialist Party, and in 1920 Socialist Upton Sinclair defeated Roosevelt's unprecedented bid for a third Presidential term. One of Roosevelt's last acts as a lame duck president was to obtain the Distinguished Service Medal for Hal Jacobs. In 1924, Roosevelt died suddenly while golfing. Upon his request, he was buried in Arlington Cemetery, West Virginia. Roosevelt is considered the greatest, most beloved, and most memorable President in US history. In the last category he is approached by only George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln--and of the four, he is the only one remembered in an entirely positive light (Washington and Jefferson were born in Virginia, while Lincoln lost the War of Secession). Roosevelt in the Media gained his greatest renown when he played a young Theodore Roosevelt]] In the 1930s, Roosevelt was played by Marion Morrison in a film based on the exploits of the Unauthorized Regiment. Notable Quotes *"This is a Remembrance Day they shall remember forever, yes, remember with fear and trembling!" *"I am the tool of no man, and I am the tool of no class! Let me hear Mr. Sinclair say the same thing, and I will have learned something." *"By jingo, it's always a pleasure for me to be in Kansas. This state was founded by men and women who knew a Southern viper when they saw one, even before the War of Secession. There is a man who knew who the enemy was, and a man who hit our country's enemies hard even when they still pretended to be friends. For that I am proud to salute him." *"It's another case of what Austria told Russia after the Russians saved their bacon in 1848: 'We shall astonish the world by our ingratitude.' Astonish it they did, by not helping the Czar in the Crimean War. Now we have a similar example on our side of the Atlantic. But the country will survive it--I have great faith in the United States--and I shall, too." *"It is not the critic who matters. Not the man who points out where the strong man stumbled or how the doer of deeds could have done better. Credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood. Who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; for there is no effort without error and shortcoming. Who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause. Who at best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement; and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly; so that his place will never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat." Trivia *In 1882, young Roosevelt and another young man, Hosea Blackford, each met and spoke with former president Abraham Lincoln. Both were elected president in the 20th Century. Roosevelt felt Lincoln's ideas on class were dangerous. *Shortly after the Battle of the Teton River, Roosevelt boasted that if he were elected president, the United States would defeat the Confederate States in war. That idle boast came true. Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore